Jackie's Diary
by danalee48
Summary: A story based on Jackies realtionship with Hyde. Rated T just because there's some cursing, so I just want to be safe with the rating. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Diary Entry

Jackie's Diary

Dear Diary,

Why do I love him? He's scruffy, a bit of a pothead; everything I used to hate. But why do I love him? He may be kind of funny, and totally cool... but why? Why is he funny and cool? He's married to that whore Samantha. We've been broken up for months now, but I know I still love him. I guess I liked the fact that we could talk about more mature things than I did with Michael. He also makes me feel more cool than I really am. I love him so much, but I don't know if I can trust him anymore. He got married to a Las Vegas stripper! He's starting to remind me of... of... Michael! I can't even stand to say his name! It pisses me off. Everything would be better if he hadn't gone to Las Vegas and I never saw that dumbass Michael in Chicago! The only thing good about seeing Michael in Chicago was that he made me come back to Point Place, which isn't even that great anymore. That damn Samantha whore! I bet she doesn't even love him... and I know that he doesn't love her.! It kills me that I love him so much, but he's with someone who he cares nothing about! Diary, I really hope that he will realize soon that I would die for him, and that I love him more than anyone. That he will realize that he loves me, and that we can be together, maybe forever. I know that he and Samantha won't last, but will I be here, or even be able to convince him to take me back? He is so stubborn! Imagine the nerve of him marrying that stripper in Las Vegas when he wouldn't marry me... his girlfriend for the past couple of years! He won't even divorce her! Why? They are both in a loveless sham of a freaking marriage! Please help him come back to me. Help him realize that I'm his happiness, and that he's mine.

Goodbye Diary.

Please review! This is my first story ever on Fanfction so I want to know if I should keep writing. If I get good reviews, I might even keep putting more chapters on to Jackie's diary if you want. Please tell me if you want me to continue Jackie's Diary on your reviews. Thanks.


	2. I wish upon a star

After I put that last dot after the y, I closed up the only true friend I seemed to have anymore. I slowly walked over to the window, pulling away the blinds to reveal the dark night sky with bright stars in the sky. Ever since I was a little girl I would always wish on the first star I saw in the night. Of course tonight I was a bit too late, but I might as well make a wish. "Please have Steven Hyde get back together with me." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I had been wishing for this same thing for the last month. So far it had obviously not worked, but I always had a little bit of hope. I looked down at Point Place. So many lights. I swore I could see which one was the Forman's. I imagined seeing him and Samantha walking into the basement... but wait, Sam isn't here! Oh whatever!

I heard Fez walk into the kitchen and open the fridge door. Obviously it's time for him to have his midnight sugar binge. I turned my head to look at the clock hanging over my closet. Exactly twelve. "How does he always remember?", I mumbled to myself. "It's getting a little late." I walked over to the my light switch. I flicked it off and ran to my bed. I never told anyone, but I'm a little afraid of the dark. I crawled into the covers, and buried my head into my pillow. I slipped my hand inside the pillow cover and retrieved a small piece of paper. It was a picure of Steven and I. I could still see the huge tear stains on certain parts of the picture, and burn marks on the edges of the photo. I had started burning the picture as soon as Steven broke up with me, but decided against it. I peered over at the counter and saw my diary. Hot pink with big green flowers on it. Total seventies style. I smiled to myself at how many happy entries were inside of those pages. Steven had given me the diary. I looked back at the picture for a few more minutes. I finally slid it back underneath my pillow gently. I started to cry into my pillow softly. This was my basic routine to get to sleep. I would just cry until I finally fell into a deep sleep full of dreams about Steven, and sometimes even Michael and Eric. But I seemed to be worrying more about Steven than either Michael, or Eric. I just miss all of them so much.

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it's pretty short, but I had a confined time. I'll try to write more soon.


	3. Birthday

As I was walking up the stairs towards my apartment, I slipped my hand inside of the left pocket of my jeans. I pulled out my strawberry flavored lipgloss. As I slid the tip across my lips, I remembered how much Steven liked this lipgloss. I got to the top of the stairs and headed towards my room. I slowly inserted the key into the lock and turned it until I heard the now familiar clicking noise. "Fez must not be here yet." Lately Fez had been hanging out in the basement alot because of Donna being single and all. I opened the door to see no lights on. I couldn't see a thing so I flipped the switch on the wall beside me. Right when the light shone all around the room I saw someone peer at me behind the couch. "Who are you! Who's there!" I stuttered. "Take whatever you want! Just don't hert me!" Suddenly I saw the person behind the couch stand up quickly, followed by many other people. "Surprise!" I saw Donna, Steven, Fez, Randy, Red, Kitty, Bob, Midge, Michael, Eric, my mom and dad, Leo, and even Laurie smiling at me. Steven walked up to me with a small package in his hand. "Happy Birthday" he said. "Open it." I was so excited, I didn't know what to say. I just started opening the present. I slowly pulled the ribbon off and ripped the paper off. It was a small, emerald green box. I removed the lid of the box only to see a ring, with a big tear drop diamond on it. I looked up, expecting to see Steven there, but instead he was kneeling on the carpet. "Jackelyn Burkhart... will you marry me?"

I sat up in my bed. "Oh shit... it was just a dream." I looked out my window. The sun was rising. I looked over to the other side of my room to the clock. It was 6:30. I stood up and ran over to my light switch and turned the light on. I walked back to my bed and sat down. I looked over at my bedside table for my diary. I saw it hidden underneath a piled of used kleenex's. I had been cryng again last night after seeing Steven, so I needed to use them. It may have been funny with stealing the clown and all, but nothing seemed like much fun now that Steven and I aren't together. I grabbed my diary, and turned to a new page.

Dear Diary,

It is my birthday today! I really hope that some people remebered. I think Donna would at least remember, but with so much going on even she might have forgotten. I had the best dream ever. Steven proposed to me at a surprise birthday party! It was the best dream I have ever had. On the other hand, it is a bad dream because I know that my dream will never come true. I hope this birthday goes as well as it did last year. I remeber, I was so happy. I went out to supper with Steven, and we just hung out in the Forman's basement together. We were all so happy then. None of us had any really big problems. We were just content. Unlike now. I guess I don't have much to complain about other than the whole Steven thing. I'll just try to have a good birthday.

Bye diary.


	4. Surprise Breakfast

I finished writing, and set my diary on my bed side table. I looked up at the clock to see that it was 6:45." I should probably start making breakfast at least." I walked out of my room into the main entrance, which was also the living room; and kitchen. I started walking towards the small kitchen when I heard some pots, and pans banging together. "Fez, are you awake?" I yelled out. "Jackie? You're not supposed to be awake!" I heard from the kitchen. But it wasn't Fez, it sounded more like..."Donna?" I walked quickly to the kitchen, and saw her making breakfast. "Donna, why are you here?" "I thought I would surprise you with breakfast in bed, but... I guess... well... surprise!" Donna said while turning around to look at Jackie with a plate in her hand filled with blueberry pancakes. "Happy birthday... I guess" I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Jackie. What's wrong?" "Oh, I'm just happy, that's all... thank you so much Donna!" I ran over to Donna and gave her a big hug, still trying not to cry. " I can't belive you remembered. You're my best friend in the world." Donna walked over to the table, set down the pancakes, and took a seat alongside me. We talked about many things like Eric, Michael, and lots of other things. " Do you remember that time that me nad Eric fed you guys those brownies filled with x-lax!" Donna asked me. "Yes! Wow, I hated you guys so much that day! That was terrible! You bitch!" I blurted out. I was feeling much better since Donna came over. " I hope that today goes well. I can hardly imagine a good day anymore. At least Samantha is gone to one of her stripper whore conventions." I mumbled. " Ya, she's actually starting to get on my nerves." I heard Donna say. "What? I thought you liked her. Oh, thank you for agreeing with me! Finally someone who agrees!" I yelled out. This was enough to make my day, but then Donna added the icing on the cake. "You and Hyde were much better off than him and Sam." After that I couldn't get the huge smile off my face. No matter what would happen that day, I couldn't stop being happy.


	5. A day at the mall

After finishing our pancakes, I went to change and put my makeup on, then Donna and I left my apartment, and drove to the Forman's basement. Just when we were at the turn to the Forman's Donna turned the opposite way. "Donna, where are we going? I thought we were going to the basement." "Well... I've got a littler surprise for you." Said Donna excitedly."I think you'll like it." I tryed to imagine where she was taking me. Maybe to a surprise party. My face lit up as I thought about it. But we weren't heading towards anyone's house, not even the Hub. We turned a corner and wound up in main street. About half way across main street Donna slowed down and turned to move into a parking space. "Jackie, close your eyes." Said Donna forcefully. "I really want this to be a surprise." I heard Donna get out, come to my side of the car, open my door, help me out, and lead me to a building. She opened the door and lead me in.

"Open your eyes." She said. I slowly opened my eyes, excited, but scared at what I would see. "...The mall? Why did you bring me to the mall." "Oh, but Jackie, we're not just going to be shopping at the mall. I'm taking both of us to get manicures, pedicures, makeovers, get our hair done, and to go on a shopping spree." Donna handed me a gift certificate for any store at the mall, worth a thousand dollars! "Donna! Where did you get the money for this!" I said, shocked. "This is from everyone. Eric even sent some money for your birthday. Also after we go shopping and have our makeovers, me, you, Hyde, Fez, Red, and Kitty our going out for dinner. Also... you're not gonna believe this. Kelso's even coming back from Chicago to go to dinner with us!" I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes, but held them back. "Thank you so much Donna! This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

Donna and I started heading for the beauty parlor to get our hair and makeup done. Once we got there Donna got a really beautiful updo; kind of like a french twist. I got really cute ringletts, with small braids in a few places. Once we had our hair done, we moved to the next seats so that they could do our makeup. After the 30 minutes it took to do our makeup, we both looked stunning. Donna had light blue eyeshadow, and eyeliner with sheer peach lipgloss. I had dark smokey eyes with sparkly dark red lipstick.

After the beauty parlor, we headed to the manicurist's and pedicurist's. Donna got matching powder blue nails. Nothing really fancy, but Donna was always really modest. I on the other hand got dark, sexy red nails with a little clear crystal on each of them. If this didn't make me feel great already, we finally got to go on our shopping spree.

We paid, and said goodbye to the employee at the front desk. We started heading towards Bellington's. It was the nicest store in the mall with the most beautiful, and expensive clothes you could imagine. We went inside, and were overwhelmed by the beautiful smell of honeysuckle and new clothing. I soaked up the atmosphere. "Donna, I know you were going to buy your own new clothes, but I'll pay for whatever you want in here. You are being so generous today, I feel like I should give something back. Just, leave some money for me 'kay." Donna gave me a reassuring smile, then nodded. We looked around. We each grabbed multiple amounts of clothing, and tried them on about every 15 minutes. "There's so much I want to buy," I yelled over to Donna in the dressing room beside me." I know," she replied back," But I'll just get one dress so that you have more money to spend." I tried on the last dress I had in my dressing room. They all had fit perfectly, but some of them just weren't me. I stepped out of the dressing room. I searched for Donna, but she wasn't there. "Are you still in the dressing room?" I said quizzically. "Yes. I think I found the dress." I heard her say from inside the dressing room. I heard her unlock the door. She stepped out wearing a gorgeous shiny, royal blue dress. It went down to to her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a low v-neck. The bottom was wavy and slightly frayed. "That looks awesome Donna! If Eric ever sees a picture of you in this dress, he's gonna be banging his head against a wall." Donna gave a little giggle, and returned to the dressing room to change into her normal clothes. When she got back out of the dressing room we headed for the front desk. " I got a few dresses. There's one black halter that goes down to the middle of my thigh. There's this white, sparkly, strapless dress that goes down to my knees. Oh, and do you remember when we went to that disco and I was wearing that purple dress?" Donna gave a short little nod." Well, it got a huge stain on it, so I found another one here that is almost exactly like it!" We went up to the cashier and paid for all of our new dresses. "817.99 please." Said the cashier. "Having a party are you?" "Actually, yes. It's my birthday." I said cheerfully. "Oh really?"Said the cashier."Well, just between you and me, I'll make that 800 dollars even." "Thanks!" I was so shocked. Usually the Bellington's employees were rich bitchy snobs who never did a good deed. " Well... bye. And thanks!" I said as Donna and I headed out towards the parking lot.


	6. Another surprise present!

Donna and I headed towards the car. " I can't believe she did that! 17 dollars isn't much, but that's still really surprising." Donna said as she was putting the shopping bags into the trunk. " I know!" I agreed. " I can't thank you enough Donna. You're the best friend I ever could have." I ran over to Donna on the other side of the car and gave her a hug. " I can't believe you would go through all this trouble just for me." I walked back over to the passengers side and lowered myself to sit on the seat and closed the door behind me.

"Do you want to get ready at my house or yours?" Said Donna as she backed out of the parking space. " ...mmmmmmmmm... yours. Fez will probably try to "catch" us changing, kind of like Michael always did. " Donna laughed, and took a left at the end of main street. Donna pulled into her driveway and put the car in neutral. She turned the carkeys, pulled them out, then opened her door and slipped out of the car.

We walked through the backyard, and into her kitchen. " Up to my room." We walked through the kitchen, and the living room, ran up the stairs, and into her room. " This room always looks the same," I said as I went to sit down on her bed. The rainbow with "Jackie: overtop was poorly, and painfully covered by Led Lepplin posters as always. " Donna, which dress should I wear to dinner?" I aked quizically. " Ummmmmmmm... the white one. It will go good with the red nails and lipstick." She said after thinking for a minute. " Okay, I'll go change in your bathroom!" I said excitedly at the thought of blowing Michael and Steven away at the dinner party. Even though Steven and I are "broken up", I still want to torture him with my beauty... especially now that he's married. I searched for my white dress in the Bellingtons bags. I found it in the last bag I checked, grabbed it, and walked to Donna's bathroom. I slid off my "regular clothes", and slipped into my new dress.I held the dress in place while I pulled up the zipper. I rearanged the dress a little bit, then stared at the small mirror. " Perfect..." I muttered to myself. Of course, all I could see was the waist up, but It was still perfect. I grabbed my scattered clothes on the ground, and sneaked back to Donna's room. I could hear Bob snoring in the next room, so I didn't want to wake him up. I knocked on Donna's door quietly. " Come on in," I heard her say through Bob's muffled snores. I opened the door and walked inside. "Oh my god Jackie... you look like a brunette Marilyn Monroe!" I beamed when I heard what she said. " Thanks! You look great too Donna! But I'm sorry, I have to say I do miss the red hair. I never had time to say it before, or the guts with all of the guys around. I still don't get what their obsessions with blondes is about... I just" " Jackie!" I heard Donna say through my constant rambling on. " A little of topic." " O yah... sorry. 'don't know what got into me there... wait! DONNA! WE FORGOT TO GET SHOES! I DON'T HAVE WHITE SHOES!" I yelled.

" Jackie! Jackie! Stop worrying. Do you think I would have forgot?" I saw Donna pull out a giant gift bag. " No Donna! You didn't! I thought the shopping spree was my gift! " Welllll... just open it Jackie..." She said with a little smirk on her face. I grabbed the gift out of Donna's hands and ripped the tape open to reveal shoes. Four pairs of shoes! " Donna! How much did this cost? You REALLY didn't have to do this!" " I just wanted to. See! There's even white ones! I pulled out each pair of shoes. Each one was a high heel. The white pair were very strappy with about a 3 inch, thickheel. There was a basic black pair with a 2 inch heel. There was a red pair that were slide-ons with a 3 inch heel. And the last... but definately not least, there was a black, satin pair of heels, about 5 inches high, very strappy, and with crystals going across each strap. " Donna! They're all so gorgeous." " Yah, I also got those regular black ones for those job interviews you've been planning." I sat down on the bed, took off the tags, and slipped on each pair of shoes. " How did you know my shoe size?" I asked, very curious to find out. " Jackie, you slip your shoes into my shoes all of the time. I continually have to take them out. I couldn't help but see your shoe size." I giggled at that little memory, and put on the white heels. Donna had her own blue heels that she could wear. "And finally... we are off!" Donna said as they walked out of her room.


	7. Dinner time

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. " One sec Jackie!" Donna said to me before We could get out of the house. " I have one more surprise for you. Don't be mad if it's a little bit to overboard, I just couldn't resist!" " Donna?" I said with a quizzical look upon my face. " What did you do?" We both stepped out off the car. I saw something parked in the driveway... something long. " Donna... that isn't a..." I stepped around the fence to see what it was before I finished.

" A LIMO! Donna! How... how... money... how did you... why?" " I had money laying around the house that I didn't need, plus the gang gave me more than enough money to rent it and give you the shopping spree." I was shocked. " I really don't need all of this Donna. You really went out of your way. I would have been happy with just the shopping, or even just the breakfast... but a limo!" " I know, but we'll be late to pick everyone up to go to dinner!" Donna said." I already gave the addresses to the driver." We walked towards the limo and got in. " Who's our driver? I didn't know there was many limo drivers in Point Place." I asked. " Well, I found someone special to drive us." Donna knocked on the window seperating the driver and the back seats. It slowly opened to reveal a friendly face. " Leo!" I screamed. I was just so excited with everything that had happened over the day. " Hey dudes... who's the little loud girl?" Leo asked Donna. " Leo... it's Jackie. You know... Little loud girl." Donna said while trying to hold back giggles. " Oh Yah! Loud girl!" Leo replied with a surprised look on his face. "Leo we better go pick everyone up. They're at the Forman's." " okay... where's that?" Leo asked. " Leo! It's right over there!" Donna pointed to the left of the car." Oh yah man!" Leo drived over to the next parking lot. " Donna... why couldn't they just walk over to your house?" I asked. " I dunno... whatever!" We saw the door open and everyone step out. I was so excited to see Michael again. Everyone was wearing their best clothes. All the guys were in suits except for Steven who was in his "best t-shirt and jeans." They came towards the door and the all got in. With all of us it was a little cramped, but it didn't matter. We were all just so happy, except for Steven. It wasn't just his usual zen look that made him look like that. He actually looked a little bit depressed. Of course he tried to hide it by talking to everyone and burning Michael in front of everyone, but I could tell there was something a little bit wrong. After about ten minutes of driving we pulled up to the restaurant .

"Wow..." I muttered as pulled into a parking space. We got out of the limo to look at where we were. I read the giant sign on the huge brick building. Moxy's. " This is the new place, right?" I asked Donna who was standing beside me taking in the beautiful scenery. " Yah... it's really something huh?" I nodded in agreement. We all walked towards the entrance. On the way we passed a fountain. It was giant with a big M on top spraying water. We walked through the glass front doors into the "lobby." As I was thinking how wierd it was for a restaurant to have it's own lobby, someone came. " This is the..." I saw him searching through a book for our names," Burkhart party... correct?" " Yes it is!" I replied. " Okay I will seat you, and then your waiter will come take your order." We followed the man as he led us through another door into the main restaurant. It was gorgeous. It had hardwood floors, chandeliers, and beautiful polished tables. He led us to a giant table which already had a wine bottle and bread. But what was different about this one, was that it was showered in confetti ( not the plates of course), and there was a bright red card with and M on it. We all sat down. Kitty who was at the end passed me the card. " Read it aloud Jackie," Kitty said impatiently. " Okay... Miss Jackelyn Burkhart. Your family, and all of us at Moxy's would like to wish you a happy birthday. We hope you have a great time on this wonderful day. Please take this as a little gift from us at Moxy's." I pulled out a card for a three course dinner at Moxy's for two. " I know you guys had something to do with this, so thank you." I said. " This is really the best birthday I have ever had, and I can't thank you enough for all of your effort." I said to everyone else at the table. I looked around the table at everyone. Red was just sitting ther, Kitty was pouring herself another glass of wine ( her second), Steven was trying to hide behind his sunglasses and use his zen look, Michael was staring at me and Donna ( probably our chests) , Fez was piling pieces of confetti on his plate (great manners), and Donna was talking to everyone. The waiter came to the table and took all of our orders. I was trying to keep my eye on Steven while I talked to everyone on the table. something is going on with him... I know it. After about 30 minutes, our dinner arrived. The food was great. We were all laughing, and having fun. After we all finished eating we decided to have just one more glass of wine. Kitty was now on her fifth, so she was actually getting a tiny bit tipsy. We were all talking amd laughing when we saw Steven knock his knife against his crystal glass. " I didn't know how to get your attention. I just wanted to tell you all something. Sam never went to a convention... she left me. She sent me the divorce papers yesterday. I didn't want to tell you guys right away, but I didn't want to lie to you anymore."


	8. A Smoky Haze

We all just sat there. It was so shocking. " Well," Kitty mumbled," Why don't we all just have another glass of wine! Hahahaha." Steven sat back in his chair looking comfortable, but akward at the same time. Everyone looked like they just wanted to leave. Especially Michael looked worried. He was glancing around the table at everyone looking almost scared. The waiter walked towards our table and gave me the check. " I'll take that," said Michael from across the table. " That'll be my little present to you Jackie." I smiled and handed him the check. We all started to talk again hoping to make the akwardness go away. Steven even started talking again. I could tell he was relieved to tell us, even though he still had his Zen look on. The waiter came back to take Michael's money and the tip, and left. " Well, how about we all go back to the house to have a drink?" Kitty asked all of us. There was a chorus of sures, and everyone nodded their head.

We went outside and into the limo. Leo drove us back to the Forman's. On the way we tried to keep up conversation. By the time we got to the Forman's everyone had practically forgot about Sam... everyone except me. Steven even seemed to have gotten over it before I had. We got to the Forman's and all headed into the living room. I was actually feeling kind of mad at Steven for almost ruining my birthday party. Red made us all drinks, and Steven brought beer from the fridge. He came towards me with two beers in his hands. " Want one?" he asked. " No..." I said trying to hold back my anger. He looked so smug. I swear, he was trying to ruin my birthday with the little anouncement. I walked over to the bar and grabbed one of the drinks Red had made. They were all different. I took a sip. " Mmmmmmm. Like a milkshake! " I said. I turned to Red who was still behind the bar. I asked what it was. " Oh that's a...a... paralyzer... I think," he said while still making drinks. I was about to walk away with the drink when Red stopped me. " Wait... are you 21?" he asked. " ummmmm... well... I'm turning 20...?" I said nervously. " Whatever," Red said turning his back to my to grab more liquor. I walked over and sat on the couch in between Donna and Fez. Everyone was sitting around the coffee table, talking to eachother. Kitty had pulled up a few kitchen chairs so that everyone had room. We all talked about random things. " So Michael..." I said." What's going on in Chicago?" "Well, actually. I got fired from my job at that stripper joint. Apparently employees aren't aloud to get drunk and start stripping on stage!" Kelso yelled out. " I always thought those poles looked fun... and they were!" We all laughed. I even saw Red laughing over by the bar. " So, I've decided I'm going to move back here. I haven't been able to find another job in Chicago, I thought I might as well come back here," Kelso said with a smile. " Well... well... yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kitty yelled out after Kelso's little announcement. Red looked like he was about to faint over in the corner. " Damnit! The dumbass is coming back!" Red yelled. We all started to tak again, when I saw Steven stand up and leave for the basement. I stood up and went to follow him.

" Jackie! Where are you going?" I heard Kitty say behind my back when I was just about to go through the door. " Oh... oh, I'm just grabbing some water." I walked through the door before they could ask anymore questions. I crept down the stairs so Steven wouldn't here me. I peered around the corner into the basement. No one was there, so I walked the rest of the way down. Suddenly I smelled something. Smoke coming from Steven's room. I walked towards his door and knocked. " Who is it?" I heard from inside the room. " It's me..." I said back. I waited for about a minute until Steven answered back. " Come in." I opened the door to see Steven with a joint in his fingers. He gestured it towards me. I eagerly took it and took a hit. I loved the feeling of the first hit, it just seems to take all of the stress out of your life, even if only for a minute. Fortunately I wasn't high enough already to forget about what I came down here. " Why did you say that at dinner! At my birthday dinner! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! WHY? COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL TOMORROW? MY BIRTHDAY WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING RUINED!" I yelled. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. I just needed to yell at him, to make him feel some of my wrath. To make him hurt like I had hurt because of him. Of course, that anger was not just about my birthday, It was also about him. "Did you do that on purpose?" I was yelled out. All I needed was for him to answer. I saw him look at me, with a little bit of pain in his eyes. " I never wanted to hurt you," Steven said quietly, almost sounded like he was embaressed to say it. I didn't know what to say. Through the smokey haze, I could see his face beginning to come closer to mine. Our lips met, softly at first, but then it grew more passionate. In that kiss, we were letting go all of our pain. Our souls became one. We were both able to feel eachothers emotions. Anger, sadness, everything from the past few months was in that kiss, everything was let go. Our lips parted. " I love you Jackie," He whispered into my ear before I could even get over the fact that I had just kissed him again. It was amazing. " I love you too Steven." We started kissing again, but then we heard kitty yell from upstairs. "Jackie! You have to go home now. Leo's going to give you and Fez a ride." I started walking towards the door. I turned around and waved goodbye to Steven. I walked out of Steven's smoky room and up the stairs. I said my goodbyes to everyone and went outside to the limo with Fez. Fez and I both got inside. When Leo was driving, Fez was giving him directions to the apartment while I just sat there with a smile on my face, reminiscing about the kiss. We got home and went into our apartment room. I was too tired to stay up any longer, so I said goodnight to Fez and went to bed. I changed into my pajamas, except this time, instead I put on pajama pants, and Stevens Led Zepplin t-shirt. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Thanks for the reviews, but I really could use some more, because I will probably stop writing this if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, so please review, because I do want to continue writing this story. But thanks for the people who have been reviewing! I'll try to update soom.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	9. Crimson Water

I woke up early this morning. I had never felt so good, and I mean never! I was still kind of dazed and confused by the day before, but at least I was finally happy. I was in the kitchen pouring some milk for myself. I saw Fez out of the corner of my eye . " Good morning Fez," I said in my perkiest voice possible.

"Hello Jackie. How's it going Jackie? Did you have a good sleep Jackie? Would you like me to make you some breakfast Jackie?"

" I told you Fez, that name trick doesn't work on me... go try it on... a stripper, or something," I said. I tried not to flinch when I said stripper. I had to remind myself that she was in the past. Thinking about her made me feel kind of stupid by letting Steven get back with me so early after his divorce.

" And no Fez that's fine. I'm just going to go have a shower."

I undressed, turned the tap, and let the water warm up. I stepped over to the scale. I stepped on. 105 pounds. " Damn I'm small!" I said to myself. I stepped into the shower. It was always relaxing, but something was wrong. I felt wierd. Almost dirty. Dirty from kissing Steven. I felt ashamed of myself. I felt like a second choice, someone to fall back on when everything else went wrong. I shampooed my hair twice, then put in conditioner. I grabbed a razer and lathered my legs with soap. I started making the first swipe, when the razer slipped, and left a long, deep gash across my leg.

"Hmmmmm. That wasn't so bad." Actually, it felt pretty damn good. I'd heard of cutters before, but I had always thought they were just depressing freaks who had nothing better to do. Before I could think about it, I cut myself on my wrist. It felt great. I hadn't felt such a rush in so long. It was like a whole new light came into my life, making it all the more brighter. I could see the blood running into the drain, when I realized I should probably rinse out my hair. I couldn't shave my legs, now that I had that big cut. I rinsed my hair, then got out of the shower. I dried myself, and changed into a sweater and jeans. I didn't want the others seeing my cut. Of course, this was just a one time thing. I could still wear all of my cute little shirts, I don't think I'd give those up for hardly anything. At least that cut made me feel better about being a little bit too easy with Steven, at least I could forgive myself and get on with my long life with him.

I stepped out of the washroom, and went to my room and did my hair and makeup. Afterwards I went to the basement. Finally I could be there without it feeling akward. All I wondered, was how to tell everyone else. At least Michael left that morning to get his stuff for the move, so I wouldn't have to tell him right away.

I walked into the basement, and saw Steven sitting in his usual chair. A walked up to him and pulled his sunglasses off. What I saw in his eyes was different than usual, it was happiness. No Zen look could cover the way he was feeling. I sat on his lap and started kissing his neck.

"Hello Jacks." He said softly.

I coninued kissing up and down his neck until he grabbed my chin in his hands and pulled my lips to his. This was now officially the best day ever. I was finally back together with him. We continued to make out on his chair until we heard foot steps. Kitty walked down the stairs before I could get off of Steven's lap, and caught us.

"Oh...oh... I'll just... hahahaha!" She laughed.

I laughed at her. " Mrs. Forman. I think that I should tell you first, me and Steven are back together!" I said excitedly. Steven looked at me with a little smirk on his face. I could tell he didn't mind that I told.

" Well congratulations, heheha. I'll just leave you two alone now. Well actually, I just wanted to tell Steven something." Kitty looked REALLY excited. " I just got a phone call from Eric. He sayd he got fired from his job teaching, and he's coming back here! Hahaha!"

"That's great Mrs. Forman." Steven and I said in unison. I looked over at Steven, and saw and actual, pure smile. I can't imagine how much Steven had missed Eric when he left, but even I missed him, so Steven must have really missed him.

Kitty walked back up the stairs giggling with glee while I continued laughing at her excitement. It did look funny. I looked back at Steven and saw a seductive look in his eyes. That was odd, it was usually me who had to seduce him! He stared at me for a second, then he stood up, and motioned me towards the couch. I sat down, and before I could even get comfortable, Steven was on top of my pulling my face towards his. Our lips met, softly at first. I turned him over for him to lay down. I layed on top of him twirling his hair around my fingers while he continued to kiss me, now with full force. He got me to sit up. He started pulling up my shirt.

"Steven no," I muttered through our kisses. But it was too late. He had already seen the cut.

"Jackie! What the hell happened?" Steven yelled. " If someone did this to you, so help me god I'll beat the shit out of him!"

" No Steven! I did it, but it was an accident. My razer slipped," I said in defence. I was scared, what I f he could tell that I was lying. I saw a questionable look on his face when I first said it was an accident.

" Why was your razer near your wrist anyway?"

"I just was okay!" I said. I could lie this one time, because I was never going to cut myself again... right? Yes, what am I thinking! " So puddin pop... where were we?"

I started to kiss him again, when he stood up and mumbled something about the record store. I was just left, after all that, I was just left. I didn't want to follow him, so I just turned on the t.v. " Always remember to spay and neuter your pets. Thank you for watching the price is right!"


	10. I know what you did

Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long... science fair, you know! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really help to keep me going, and please keep reviewing. For each chapter I'm adding, now I'll need 10 reviews for each chapter. Thanks!

I was sitting on the couch, still watching the price is right when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked behind me; it was Michael.

"Hi Jackie! What's up?" he said, while pulling two suitcases down with him.

" Not much... well actually, me and Hyde are back together!" I said cheerfully. I wasn't going to be depressed from Steven's moodiness... not today. "Oh, and if Kitty hasn't already told you, Eric's coming back from Africa."

"Awesome! Damn, I the perfect burn for him right now..." Kelso said before disappearing into his own thoughts.

I waved my hands impatiently," and that would be...?"

"Oh you'd like to know, wouldn't you!"

Michael coninued to pull his suitcases until they were in frot of the daoor to Steven's room.

"Michael, where are you going to stay?" I asked trivialy.

"Oh, in Laurie's room... man, so many memory's." Yet again, Michael escaped into his own thoughts.

What a dumbass. He pulled his suitcases down here why? Oh whatever!

" Well I have to go, bye!"

I walked out of the basement and into the cold, brisk air. I walked over to Donna's house, and knocked on the kitchen door. Donna came to the door, opened it, and ushered me in. "Donna, I have great news!"

"What! Oh my gosh, is the new ABBA record out!" Donna said sarcastically.

"No! Me... and... Steven... are back together! Oh yah, and there was something about Eric coming back... but that's not important!"

"What?" Donna said excitedly. "Yah I know, me and Steven!" "No... Eric's coming back? Oh crap, right when Randy asked me out..."

"Donna! Are you serious? You and Randy? Damn... I'm sorry that's just wrong! I never thought these words would come out of my mouth... but get back with the skinny little neighbor boy!" I pleaded. I didn't know why, but Eric and Donna just seemed too right... almost like me and Steven!

"I dunno, I'll have to think about it... but yah, that's great about you and Hyde... yah..." with that final statement, Donna appeared to have drifted off into her own mind, so I left.

I decided to go to the record store, to see if Steven was okay. I walked through the door, and right away saw Leo.

"Hi Leo. Where's Steven?" I asked.

"Steven... who the hell is Steven? Wait a second... who the hell are you?" Leo asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"First of all, I'm Jackie... second, Steven is Hyde."

"Well, there's this one guy who like, works here, and has like, his own office... and his last name is like... Hyde... I think. Oh and he's with this like... little whiny loud girl, oh yah! Loud girl!" Leo said finally picking up on the message. I think he smoked to little today.

"So... then he's in his office..." I said while walking off toward Steven's so called "office." I opened the door and saw Steven at his desk, looking at a Led Zepplen record.

"Hi Steven!" I tried to sound cheerful... it just came off corny.

" I know what you did Jackie... I can help you."

Sorry to end it like that... kind of a traditional commercial moment. But don't worry, this isn't going to turn into one of those depressing stories. I believe in happy endings, thank goodness! Remember, at least ten reviews for the next chapter to be posted.


	11. Sis knows best

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it's been taking me so long to update! It took awhile for me to get 10 reviews. Please keep reviewing, remember at least ten! Thanks for reading my little story.**

I looked at Steven. He had a glare in his eyes while he was looking at me.

"Jacks, how could you do this now? Now, when everything's supposed to be good…" Steven said in an unfamiliar tone. It was true disappointment.

"Steven… ummmm…" I had to think of something to say! "It was just a shaving accident! Don't worry about me… it doesn't hurt at all!"

Steven looked back down to the Led Zepplen record. "Jackie, that's what is scaring me. That it didn't hurt," Steven said back to me with a certain chill in his voice. Before looking back up to me, he added one more sentence." Call her, I can't talk to you anymore."

Steven shoved a small piece of paper toward me. I picked it up and left his office. I walked out of the store, and paused outside of the door. I finally unfolded the paper, and saw a messy scrawl.

Angie

529-6015

I folded it again without hesitation. I started walking back to the Forman's, when I saw a payphone. I felt inside of my coat pocket; I had some spare change. I walked into it, and inserted the required amount. As I dialed, I said the numbers to myself.

"5…2…9…6…0…1…5…"

I put the phone up to my ear. 2 rings went by, then I heard a click.

"Hello, this is Angie."

I was relieved to hear her voice. "Hi Angie, this is Jackie. Ummmm, this is kind of weird, but Steven told me to phone you." I heard her sigh from the other line.

"Hyde already called me about you," Angie said with a concerned tone in her voice. "Don't worry Jackie, you're not alone. I'm a cutter Jackie."

I gasped at the thought. Did she actually think I was a cutter! "No… no Angie! It was an accident! Did he not tell you that? Damn him! Angie, it was an accident, you don't have to worry about me!" I said, rushed by my own thoughts.

"Jackie, it's okay to admit it. Don't worry, I can help you. I know this one place, it's called CA. Not many people know about it. It stands for Cutters anonymous. It helped me get over my problems, and I'm sure it will help you too. It meets at the Wisconsin Lodge Motel, at 10 in the morning on Sunday." After that I heard another click as Angie hung up.

I continued to walk back to the Forman's, flustered by what I had heard. Me, a cutter? I don't think so! Ha, the thought almost made me laugh. I kept walking, when I saw a big, wooden building. A red sign hung from it.

"The Wisconsin Lodge Motel…" I said quietly to myself. I shook my head suddenly, then continued in a hurried pace to the Forman's. After about ten minutes I was there. Instead of going into the basement, I got into my car, and drove back to my apartment.

I climbed up the stairs quickly, and entered my room. It was unlocked. I dropped my purse on the couch, then hurried to the bathroom. I started pouring a bath. I undressed, then got inside of the tub. I started scrubbing myself with a wash cloth, and put shampoo in my hair. I washed it out, then grabbed my conditioner bottle. I squeezed out exactly a quarter sized amount of conditioner into my hand, and rubbed it into my hair. I had to wait for 3 minutes until I could wash it out. So I grabbed my razor. I remembered about the cut that morning, so I went to put down the razor again, but I couldn't. It almost seemed glued to my hand. Before I could help myself it went toward my wrist, but before I could cut myself again I dropped the razor.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. "What the hell is happening to me?"

I grabbed the razor from the bottom of the tub, and quickly placed it on the soap dish. I washed out my hair, and drained the tub. I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked to my room. I grabbed a nightie, changed, and walked back out of my room. I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my head to keep my hair dry. I tried to watch t.v for a while, but I felt tired, so I went back to my room. I saw that it was 8 o'clock by that time, so I crawled into my bed. I couldn't help but look at the calendar that was right next to my bed. It was Saturday. I turned over to my bedside table, and started fiddling around with my alarm clock. I finally turned back over, satisfied. I would be waking up at nine o'clock.

"Tomorrow is going to be very interesting…" I said to the night.

Just as I closed my eyes I heard a noise. I turned onto my back, and sat up.

"Damnit Fez!" I saw Fez walking out of my closet, trying to be quiet. "How long have you been there?"

"Well… long enough to get at least ten pictures!" Fez held up a camera. "Thankyou for inventing cameras that don't flash! Now, I just have one thing to say!" Fez said excitedly while still edging closer to the door. "Dear penthouse!"


	12. CA surprise

Yet again, I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but I have been really busy! Thanks for everyone who reviewed... especially Regina! Thanks for the... umm... ten reviews. Yah, but remember, I still want ten reviews for each chapter. Thanks!

As I drove past the Forman's house, I saw Donna raking in the front yard. I pulled over to the side of the road, and got out of my car. I shuffled over to Donna, (gotta wear in those new 5 inch heels!)

"Hi Donna! Ummmm, can you come with me somewhere?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Jackie! Where, I'm really busy right now. If it's the mall, can it wait until at least 11 o'clock?" Donna told me scornfully.

" Well actually... I'm going to CA... for the first freakin time! And fine! If you don't want to come, then go to hell!" I stormed away to my car, and started opening my door until I heard Donna running up to me.

"Wait Jackie! What is CA? California?" She said with a dumbstruck look on her face. I gigled, but then immediatly stopped, for fear of what I had to tell her next.

"Actually Donna.. hmmm. This is kind of hard to say," I hesitated. "Oh, I might as well just get it over with." I pulled my sleeve up and showed Donna the slowly healing cut.

"Jackie what is that? Oh my god... Jackie did you do that to yourself!" Donna yelled. I cupped her mouth with my hand. "Shhhhhhh! N-not many people know yet! So w-will you come with me or not?" I stuttered.

"Oh, Jackie of course. My dad can rake the leaves up himself. Come on, let's go."

We both got into my car and drove to the Lodge. Along the way I told her how it had happened. We finally pulled up to the lodge, and walked in. I was stiff as I saw how many people there were, in just the lobby! I walked up to the person at the desk. I didn't even look into her eyes as I whispered, "Ummm, where are the CA meetings held?" I looked around, worried that someone might have heard, but no one appeared to. The woman pointed to the left, where there were 2 big double doors. I muttered a thankyou, and quickly walked over to the doors, with Donna walking beside me. I reached out to the door knob, but quickly pulled my hand away.

"Donna... Donna I don't think I can do this. I just don't belong here, I'd better go." I started walking the opposite way, but Donna took hold of my hand and pulled me back, opened the door, and pulled me through.

We walked into a small room, with a big table, and some ugly, outdated chairs surrounding it. "Donna! Get your big lumberjack hands off of me." I said, a certain bitterness in my voice.

"Well it doesn't matter, cause we're in here n-" Right then Donna paused.

"I thought I heard my name..." Donna said quietly. Someone came up behind Donna, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, but she was blocking whoever it was. I saw Donna hug whoever it was. "Joanne, what are you doing here? Oh no, you're not a cutter are you?" I heard Donna say. I walked around Donna, only to see Joanne, looking the same as usual.

"Actually I think the questions is what are you two doing here?" Joanne said with deep concern in her voice. Donna whispered into her ear, I caught a bit of it. Basically she was talking about me. Before I knew it Joanne drew me into a hug. I accepted it, but eventually pushed away. "That's enough Joanne!" I giggled.

"Don't worry, we can help you. I'm actually the leader of this group." Joanne motioned around the room. She looked down at a watch, then called out," Okay, I think it's time to begin everyone. Take a seat. We have a newcomer! Her name is Jackie, and she hs brought her friend to come help her through this tough time."

I looked shyly around as a chorus of hellos greeted my ear. I sat down beside Joanne and Donna. Just as Joanne was about to start the meeting, I heard a door open behind me. I saw I man step out, followed by a skinny, blonde woman about the same age as me, wiping her lips with two of her fingers. She looked up quickly, and her eyed caught on me right away. I recognized, but just couldn't put my finger on it. Wait! That's it! "Hi..." I said, but was cut off by the woman.

"Jackie!"


	13. The surprise is yet to come

Yet again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I still don't have ten reviews. I'll hopefully get ten reviews for this chapter, winkwink but I thought a should continue after like how many weeks of not updating.

"Jackie Burkhart! It's been soo long!" Not long enough I said to myself. That little snake. "Oh, hi Pam!" I said cheerfully, but not truthfully. I saw Pam go over to the man she just came out of the bathroom with and whisper something in his ear. He walked out of the room, and into the lobby. Pam sat down at the other end of the table crossing her legs.

"I bet she hasn't done that much in her lifetime," I heard Donna whisper into my ear. I resisted laughing out loud, so I just let out a giggle.

"Okay everyone, it's time to start the meeting! Take your seats." Joanne shouted. About 16 other people came to sit at the table. Some of them had bags under their eyes, and looked like they just threw up, but one man and a woman looked perfectly healthy.

"Okay, Jackie is a newcomer here, so let's all introduce ourselves. Joanne pointed to the woman beside her. "Hi, I'm Teresa, and I'm 30 years old." It went in a clockwise motion around the table. "John." "Clarence."

"Tanice." "Pam Macy... we've met." "Danny." "Dana." "Michael." "Justine." "Cody." "Jaylene." "Jesse." "Jordan." "Kevin." "Amelia." "Jade." "Donna." I sat up, and properly introduced myself. "My name is Jackie, and I am 19 years old." I looked around the table. Danny and Dana. Those were the healthy looking ones.

"Great, now that we are all properly introduced, let's start with a little bit of a story of how we became ahm... "cutters." Teresa, you start." Joanne said. They all went basically the same. Heartbreak, tragedy, destruction. All depressing, and all very serious. Then it came to Danny. "Well, It all started with the breakup of my first girlfriend, Shayla Blaskow. That's when it started, but then Dana came in to my life, we got married, and it has all been good since then. I've been clean for 2 years now, and I couldn't be happier." He said, cheerfully. I figured out that there was a few couples there. Michael and Justine, they were married and apparently also had a son. Kevin and Amelia were also married. They all knew eachother, and also went to school together. Then it came to me. I hadn't been thinking about what I should say, so I just started talking about the basics. "Well, I started cutting just a few days ago. I don't know why, I wasn't depressed. In fact, it should have been the happiest time of my life, and in all rights it was. I just had my birthday, and had just gotten back together with my boyfriend. He's the one who actually sent me here."

"Okay, great. Jackie, here's a small booklet with the twelve steps, and some interesting things in it for you to take home. I think we will be done for today. " Joanne stood up and started to pick up all of her books and paper. I stood up and started talking to Donna while heading out to the lobby. While I was in the lobby I saw all of the couples from CA, except one. It was the man who came out of the bathroom with Pam, except now he had a woman under his shoulder, a ring on his finger, and a baby in his wife's arms. He looked past my shoulder, so I turned to look at what he was looking at. It was Pam. I turned back around to see the man winking at Pam. I ran out of the lobby into the fresh air.

"He's married! Donna he's married!" I shouted. "What is Jackie? Who's married? What's the big deal?" Donna said to me, holding on to my shoulders to keep me steady. It sickened me. "The man Pam Macy was in the bathroom with! He's married, he has a baby! I have to do something, I'm not going to become like that, not like her! I have to keep coming to these meetings, I'm not going to become like that." I yelled out with disgust. "I'm going back home, so I'll just drop you off." We both got into my car and drove away from the lodge. I dropped Donna off at her house, then sped back to the apartment. On the way I thought about what I just saw. It was disgusting. First Pam was cheating with Michael, and who knows who else from highschool, but this is different! That man was married and had a kid, but she doesn't even feel guilty.

I drove in the parking lot and walked up to my apartment. I stepped into my room, and flopped down on my bed. Practically as soon as I hit it, I fell asleep.


	14. The Greatest Decade

I am really, really sorry! Probably none of you want to read my story anymore, but this is going to be the last chapter. I wanted to do it after the finale (even though there is no J/H in the end.) I hope you liked my story, and I've enjoyed writing it.

I woke up under my soft blankets and sheets to the sunlight on my face, and birds chirping through the window. It had been a month since my first CA meeting, and I hadn't cut since. It was now December 31. I had been tempted to, but I resisted it. With Steven by my side I felt safe, and I didn't need need to cut anymore.Of course everyone else knew by now, but they all supported me. Michael moved in down the hall from us. And by us, I mean me and Steven. Fez moved in with Michael, and Steven has now moved into my apartment. Donna and Eric are also looking for a place, and Eric is looking for a teaching job at the highschool. It's so hard to believe so much has happened in only a month, but that's what happens here in Point Place. One minute Michael is shooting off a bottle rocket at a cow, and the next Eric proposes to Donna.

I stood up and was about to go out of the door, but then heard a different voice. I pulled on an off the shoulder sweater, and a tight pair of rhinestone decorated jeans. I put on my makeup, and took curlers out of my hair. I walked out of my room to see all of my friends talking. Donna, Eric, Fez, Red, Kitty, Bob, Midge, Michael, Eric, my mom and dad, and even Leo standing there. And there was Steven standing there, almost hidden from view, surrounded by everyone. They were all patting him on the back, talking excitedly with smiles on their faces. They all turned and looked at me.

Kitty pushed Steven forward. He was looking at the floor, almost shyly. I saw something in his pocket. I had to tell myself, "It was only a dream. It was weeks ago. This is impossible. It was just a dream." He reached into his pocket, pulled something out. He tried to conceal what he was holding, but I caught a glimpse of a small, emerald green box. I had to conceal a gasp. I tried to act cool; zen if you will, but it was hard. My heart was pounding, I could feel it.

"Jackie. I don't really know how to do this. I've only ever done this once, and I was very drunk." He said quietly. He revealed the box, and kneeled down on one knee. He slowly opened the box to reveal a ring, with a big tear drop diamond on it.

"Jackie. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Please marry me?" He said, looking up at me. He had taken his sunglasses off, and his pale blue eyes sparkled.

I gasped, and could barely spit the words out. "Oh... yes Steven... YES! Oh my god! Of course I will!" I practically screamed the last words. He slid the ring on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Once he had stood up I leaped into his arms, and everyone started clapping around us.

I was in ecstasy. My dreams had finally come true, and I never wanted that moment to end.

We were all at the Forman's for a the New Year's celebration. An end to the greatest decade ever, at least as I thought. Everyone was drinking, and talking. Kitty was hammered out of her mind, and I couldn't really say anything less about everyone else. I was surprised that everyone was there. I guess Midge came to see Donna, probably for the wedding that was happening in a couple of weeks. My dad had actually gotten out of jail early, on probation though. He had been in Mexico with my mom for a couple of months, but I guess they came back and bought the old house. The countdown had just started from 20...19...18... Eric don't make me put my foot up your ass again...15...14...HAAHAAHAA...12...11...10...Kelso! No you can't set off that rocket!...7...Mom, I think you've had enough to drink...5...4...3...2...1! Everyone cheered. At that moment Hyde pulled in to kiss me, but not before Michael went to try and kiss Midge, Fez tried to french Kitty before Red pulled him off of her, Eric kissed Donna, and Leo collapsed on the couch. It was finally the eighties, and I was looking forward to every moment of it.

I would like to thank Reginabina, for being so enthusiastic, and helping me through lack of reviews.

Fisharecoolies, thanks for always reading, and not giving up on my story.

Hmmart, you're cool, and thanks for updating.

I would like to thank anyone who read, or reviewed. I appreciate it, and I'm sorry if I didn't mention and you did review, so if i left you out, I'm sorry. If I put out another story, I hope you all read it, and don't ever give up on Jackie and Hyde. Even though Jackie and Fez ended up together, we all have our imaginations, a computer, and wordpad. So keep believing in the love between the opposites, and anything is possible. Thankyou everyone!

P.S- Watch repeats and get the dvds also to share the Jackie/Hyde love!


End file.
